


when my moon rises, your sun rises as well

by honeyunho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Random Prompts, dotae drabbles, mainly fluff, maybe some smut, no angst unless I’m in the mood, no limit of ideas, no limit to word count, random scenarios, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyunho/pseuds/honeyunho
Summary: Oh my dear sun, won’t you stay a little longer? Engulf me with your warmth and safety, As my cold moon cools down our burning souls.a collection of my dotae drabbles1. bloom flowers against my skin, cause I bloom for you (greek gods au, fluff)2. hurry up love, times racing against us (fluff)3. my baby’s bad, but I want it just like that (smut, not major)





	1. bloom flowers against my skin, cause I blossom for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Doyoung in a field of flowers while making flower crowns and smothering each other in love is THE shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- slight greek gods! dotae fic (?)  
> \- just super FLUFFY  
> \- dotae in a field of flowers while making flower crowns and smothering each other in love is THE shit

          The sound of laughter filled the air, the crimson red haired god watching his lover become a flushing mess as flowers were tangled into strands of his sleek black hair. The said god was flushed red while his hands were holding the picked out flowers in his palms. Taeyong smiles fondly at his lover, persisting on teasing him more even though Doyoung had asked him to stop.

 

           “But you look beautiful my dear,” He coos at him, Doyoung who can’t hid his embarrassment leans forward to hide his burning face in Taeyong’s neck. The flowers still in his palm, brushing against his skin. Taeyong set down the flowers he was weaving into a crown onto the blades of grass, before embracing the embarrassed god twiddling his fingers with his soft locks.

 

           “Hey love?” Taeyong whispers just loud enough for him to hear, Doyoung hums in response. “I love you, I hope you know that.” Taeyong says softly, Doyoung lifts his head from the crook of Taeyong’s neck and looks into his eyes. Knowing the older loves to look into those glass eyes of his, he smiles.

 

           “I know. And I love you too.” Doyoung touches the ground as the flowers in his hands were soon blossoming into new flowers sprouting from the ground. Taeyong releases him from his embrace, bringing his hands to cup Doyoung’s face. His thumbs lightly roaming his skin, he leans in kissing a thousand lights into Doyoung’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna go through tumblr for greek gods prompts but I literally stopped half and had a image of dotae being soft boyfriends while taeyong weaves flowers in doyoung’s while calling him cute and everything while doyoung’s telling him to stop-


	2. hurry up love, times racing against us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong takes care of Doyoung after their sessions, it’s just Doyoung’s slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- drabble prompt #2!!  
> \- aftermath of their heated sex sessions  
> \- not sure if I’m ever gonna be mentally prepared to write smut  
> \- fluffy aftercare + taeyong taking care of doyoungie

            “I had the bath ready 5 minutes ago, and you’re still in bed.” Taeyong murmurs, in his robe standing in the doorway that connects the bathroom to the bed room. Doyoung groans in response, his body sore with his limbs tangled in sheets. “Not my fault you’re the one who went rough with me..” Doyoung complains, his voice muffled out by the pillow. 

 

            Taeyong stares at his lover’s bareback that was facing him, covered in hickies that were made by him from last night's events. He made his way over to their bed, climbing next to the said man. Face to face with Doyoung’s that was covered by the pillow. “I’m sorry.” Taeyong brings his hand over pushing out Doyoung’s hair from his face, to stare into his glassy eyes.

 

            “Hm? Why are you sorry?” He questions. “I was too rough with you, sorry about that bunny.” Doyoung frowns, “It’s okay Yongie.” Doyoung reassures him by leaning in to leave a small peck on his lips, “It's just I won’t be able to cover these hickies.” Doyoung lets out a small breath. Taeyong giggles, “But that’s the point baby.” He teases, leaning back in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. 

 

            Soon trailing his lips down to a hickey that was right below Doyoung’s jawline, one of the hickies that was unable to be covered. Leaving wet kisses against the delicate skin, “Mmh..C’mon the baths running cold if we don’t get going.” Taeyong mumbles against his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by a webtoon but sadly the chapter got removed, the webtoon is called ‘arousing taste’ by eriae for anyone wondering.


	3. my baby’s bad, but I want it just like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong tells Doyoung to stay away from him except, he goes against his own warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- dotae drabble #3!!  
> \- this was so random don’t even ask  
> \- taeyong teasing doyoung just hits me differently  
> \- I’m gonna start crying because I actually wrote THis
> 
> ENGLISH AINT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

           “I thought you told me to stay away from you..” Doyoung mumbled as the other was trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt along the way. “But here you are..Coming after me-“ Doyoung chokes out before he’s cut off by Taeyong crashing his lips against his. Pulling away, He leaves Doyoung breathless for more. “I told  _ you _ to stay away from me but I never said anything about  _ me _ staying away from  _ you _ .” Taeyong teases. 

 

           “N-Not fair..” Doyoung’s fingers tangled in Taeyong’s black locks, tugging slightly, feeling the other’s nose in the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of a honeysuckle blend with hints of jasmine, rose & lilac. Feeling the sensation of his cold fingertips linger lightly across his exposed skin, holding onto the sides of his waist. 

 

           “Your hands are cold.” Trembling from Taeyong’s cold grip, slowly the cold sensation shifted to warmth. Whimpers escapes Doyoung’s lips when Taeyong bites down onto the delicate skin on his neck, his shirt that was previously buttoned up was now barely clinging past his shoulders.

 

           Taeyong covers the forming bruise on his neck with wet kisses, one of his hands leaving Doyoung’s waist up to his exposed collarbones. Gently dragging his finger across the bone, Doyoung’s whines only fuel him to go on before he tugs at the skin lightly between his teeth.

 

           Taeyong lifts his head back up to latch his lips with Doyoung, tuning out his desperate moans and soon enough they were fighting for dominance but eventually, Taeyong won leaving Doyoung heavily breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was that taeyong and doyoung were best friends who hung out at the library everyday, and doyoung would find taeyong staring at him for no apparent reason but it was actually because taeyong wouldn’t stop looking at his lips-

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility I might make these prompts into a full length one shot fic but it depends if I wanna continue or not.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED ♡


End file.
